Yunjae :: Proposal Love
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Jaejoong ingin Yunho memberikan kejutan makan malam romantis di perayaan 5 tahun sejak mereka memulai hubungan, namun ternyata Jaejoong mendapatka sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya... ff drabble lagi, Jaehan lagi semangat bikin drabble


Yunjae / Proposal Love  
author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan

Sinar jingga itu semakin memperjelas keindahannya, namun peluh dan letih dapat dirasakan saat kaki-kaki keduanya menapakki bukit kecil yang cukup memberikan kesan bagi keduanya

Jaejoong menggenggam kuat lengan Yunho yang berkait dengannya, rasa lelahnya seolah terbias merasakan kehangatan dari tangan kekar itu

"Yunho-ah, apakah masih jauh?" tanya Jaejoong manja  
"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" jawab Yunho tersenyum saat berbalik menatap pria cantiknya

Yunho telah berjanji akan menghadiahkan kencan romantis baginya hari ini sebagai perayaan lima tahun sejak keduanya menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Namun pria tampannya itu justru membawanya ke bukit kecil dibelakang sekolah mereka dulu, tempat dimana Yunho menyatakan cintanya dan meminta Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya. Apakah Yunho telah menyiapkan sesuatu disana?

"Ah- Aku mengerti sekarang" gumamnya pelan dan tersenyum

Mungkin saja Yunho telah menyiapkan makan malam romantis diatas bukit ini, mengingat sang surya yang semakin senja dan menunjukkan sinar jingga kemerahan

"Kita sampai" ucap Yunho dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah

Senyum Jaejoong memudar seketika melihat sekelilingnya yang terkesan 'biasa' dimatanya

tidak bisa dipungkiri memang puncak bukit ini memberikan keindahan luar biasa bagi siapapun yang berada disekitarnya, dandelion berjajar rapi disisi bukit yang bergerak perlahan tertiup angin sore yang memaksa bagiannya terlepas dari tangkainya dan melayang bersama kecupan riaknya.  
Bunga-bunga beraneka ragam warna tersusun apik membetuk taman kecil yang terawat baik

Namun bibir tipis itu tak juga melengkung menyaksikan keindahannya. Pikirannya melayang. Yunho tidak mempersiapkan apapun, tidak ada makan malam romantis, tidak ada apapun, hanya bunga dan matahari. Bibir bawahnya mengerucut manja, ia kesal

"Kemarilah Jae" panggil Yunho merengkuh pinggang kecil Jaejoong dan membawanya kesisi bukit  
"Bukankan disini sangat indah?" tanya Yunho mengarah pada surya indah yang mulai menuruni langit petang  
"Eumm..." gumam Jaejoong datar dan menggangguk perlahan  
"Kau sepertinya tidak menikmatinya, Jae?" tanya Yunho ragu  
"Tidak! Tentu saja aku menikmatinya, ini tempat terindah yang pernah aku kunjungi" balas Jaejoong tidak ingin mengecewakan perhatian Yunho padanya

Yunho semakin mengeratkan lengannya ditubuh Jaejoong sambil merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang sangat nyaman, melihat sinar jingga itu membentuk garis keunguan

"Jae..." panggil Yunho dan mentap Jaejoong lembut  
"Mhmm..." sahut Jaejoong menatap bola mata tajam berwarna coklat dihadapannya  
"Lima tahun, dan itu waktu yang cukup bagiku..." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya menatap Jaejoong yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip  
"Kita sudah tinggal bersama sejak tiga tahun yang lalu dan Appa telah mempercayakanmu padaku" lanjutnya, Jaejoong tetap terdiam  
"Jae..." panggil Yunho lagi dan mulai merendahkan tubuhnya dihadapan Jaejoong  
"Aku telah berjanji pada Appa akan menjadikanmu seorang Jung, Jung Jaejoong"  
"Yunho" panggil Jaejoong akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya menatap Yunho, merasakan sentuhan kekasihnya itu dikedua lengannya  
"Kim Jaejoong... Aku bersumpah atas nama matahari seja yang tersenyum menatap padamu saat ini, aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu..."  
"Jae... Will you marry me" tambahnya mengakhiri ucapanya dengan bahasa asing yang selalu dipelajarinya  
"Yunho..." kristal bening itu bukan karena kesedihan, namun kebahagiaan yang tak terduga  
"Kau bersedia..." ulang Yunho memperlihat kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah dihadapan Jaejoong tetap dengan berlutut  
"Aku bersedia Yunho, sangat bersedia" jawabnya mengusap kedua mata besarnya yang basah perlahan

Yunho tersenyum dan mengaitkan cincin putih dengan hiasan berlian kecil di jari manis Jaejoong, wajahnya terangkat menatap kekasihnya itu

Kedua kaki jenjangnya kembali berdiri dan mengusap butiran bening itu dari pipi halus yang mulai merona kemerahan

"Aku mencintaimu" kata sederhana yang memiliki arti terdalam

Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah keduanya dan kecupan ringan itu disaksikan sinar terindah pemilik cahaya besar sang dewa yang akan tertidur di ufuk barat

-Owari-

Sankyuu Minna-san

Untuk semua yang udah ngedukung Jaehan selama ini ^^

Hontouni arigatou na


End file.
